Moloch
[[image:152.jpg|right|thumb|250px|Moloch artwork from Kaneko Works Vol. 3]] Moloch (モーロック, Moorokku), or Chemosh (ケモシ, kemoshi), is a recurring demon in the series. History Moloch refers to either a god or a particular kind of sacrifice associated with fire. He appears, and is mentioned in, the Old Testament as a god that Moses forbade the Israelites to worship. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Maou Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Maou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Maou Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Jashin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Tyrant Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers 3DS'': Tyrant Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Tyrant Race *Majin Tensei: Maou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Jashin Clan *Devil Children White Book'' *''Devil Survivor 2: Tyrant *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Jashin Clan Profile ''Megami Tensei II Moloch rules over the Wrath Land. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Moloch is mentioned in Shin Megami Tensei II and his tail drills through Tokyo Millenium. It can be seen at the abyss, as a huge golden statue, but it is impossible to speak to him. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' In ''Strange Journey'', Moloch is the true form of Morax, encountered in Sector Fornax, explaining why Morax is of the Tyrant race rather than Fallen. Moloch appears as a boss and is available through Special Fusion after defeating him, using Morax and Ose as ingredients in the fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' Moloch is the name of a band whose reunion concert the protagonist buy tickets to early on in the game. The ghost of Mikiya, the keyboardist of the group, is fought in Toa TV Station's power room along with Julia and Speedy. After Orgone Ghost's defeat, a woman in Yaraiginza mentions that the reunion concert had to be canceled. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Moloch is a demon exclusive to the 3DS remake, available after Nemechi evolves into the cat form (female growth path), and costs 150 D-Souls. He is the lowest level Tyrant race available in the remake. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Devil Children White Book'' Moloch is an agent of the Angels who is watching over Great Makai while Isis is away. He attempts to guide Takaharu Ougi to becoming a Angel Child who will lead the world to a new future. Viewing Masaki Kuzuha as a threat, he attempts to kill him only to die at at the Devil Child's hands instead. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Chemosh.jpg|Moloch as Chemosh in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner moloch.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children White Book Moloch.GIF|Moloch in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei Moloch.PNG|Moloch in Giten Megami Tensei Moloch2.PNG|Moloch in Majin Tensei File:Moloch.jpg|Moloch's model in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Moloch Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Moloch in Devil Survivor 2 Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Tyrant Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Canaanite Mythology Category:Semitic Mythology Category:Vile Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Moloch Moloch